


take all of me

by prairiewolf



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Prompt: Greed, Smutless Smut, knocked it out in one paragraph, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf/pseuds/prairiewolf
Summary: Greed, for theSmutless Smut Challenge. I may have been reading doujinshi immediately before I wrote this. I may also have Beyonce's Partition stuck in my head at this very moment ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Also, a BIG thanks toMolebearfor bringing me to this ship ilusm!





	take all of me

He growls into her – _Yona_ – and it twists and curves through her body. (Yona - _not_ Princess. There will be other princesses. There will only be one Yona, raw and wanting in his throat.) His black hair looks blacker against her legs, his shoulders broader, flexing and contracting like the wings of a great beast. He presses a palm to her stomach – _Lie back_ – but she can’t take her eyes off him, can't help but take in all of him, to want every last drop. A dragon made of darkness, coiled in the pit of her desire, hers alone, so hers that it _hurts_.

**Author's Note:**

> Greed, for the [Smutless Smut Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut). I may have been reading doujinshi immediately before I wrote this. I may also have Beyonce's Partition stuck in my head at this very moment ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, a BIG thanks to [Molebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear) for bringing me to this ship ilusm!


End file.
